Kingdom Hearts:
by Draco Ruse
Summary: A journey of a young being. Dragged from his safe sanctuary to the fight for the fates of the worlds. A journey of discovery, friendship, and self-learning. A journey to fix what broken, to mend the wounds.
1. Prologue : My Sanctuary

Tick tock

The sound keeps ringing in my ears, the sound I hear every day

Tick Tock

It's a calming sound, especially when there are only silence without it

Tick Tock

I get up from my bed, even though I never sleep. I never understand sleep.

Tick Tock

I walk to my workplace. It's quite close from here, only three steps. It's actually the only room besides my bedroom. Inside the room is a simple white room, with countless black dots. You can call this outdoor if you want, but I think such concept doesn't exist here.

"System On."

With the phrase, thousands of semi-transparent bluish green panel appear, floating in the air. I grab the one in front of me. I sort through the thousands of panels. This has become an everyday job for me. I never know what is it for or whose is it for. Although, the better verb for this situation is 'forgot'.

After a whole 20.000 Tick Tock sounds, I finish my work.

"System Off"

The phrase dissipates any remaining panels. I sit on the ground, staring at the only background this place have. There are no one here, except me. No 'days' here, as there is no 'sun' or other 'celestial body'. The panels said there is others place, but I never find them. The world is only full of black dots.

But, In this place, nothings feels boring. Though I forgot why.

I continue my pastime staring. I stare at the black dots, wondering why were they here. One particular black dots caught my attention. It was a little bit bigger than the rest, and it continues to grow. It's not really black, more like purple and black. It grows until I can clearly see it.

It's not a black dot. It's a gate.

From the gate, black substances keep pouring out, covering the grounds. I try to remember what to do when there are black things pouring into here, but nothing comes up.

"System On" I try to summon the panels, but there are no signs of them appearing.

I run to my room, it's my only option. I don't know why, but the black substances seem so dangerous, even though I can hear sweets words from it. Before I can reach my room, I see some weird, black things coming out from the gate, their yellow eyes and black antennae almost make me recall something. I enter my room, sit on the bed and waiting for anything to happen. The tick tock sounds are still here, accompanying me. The panels mention of things like this. It's called scared. But my hands are not trembling. I can still think clearly. But I feel dissonance, not really in control.

The darkness begin to seeps into the room, and before I can react, my body fall down, and my consciousness fade.

Ouch, my head hurts. Was I sleeping? What was I doing?

I open my eyes, somehow it feels heavy like it's my first time doing it. I try to stand, but quickly fall down. I feel my legs, unlike before. Do I have different legs before? My hand also feels uncomfortable.

My eyes begin to adjust to the light. I'm in a dark alley, surrounded by stone walls. It's my first time seeing it, but I recall I heard about it somewhere.

Ouch, my head hurts again.

After a while, I'm finally able to walk, although not really what you call walk. It wore like limping. I realize when I was walking (limping) I can feel my body 'weight' and I have things besides arms and legs. I have eyes, unlike the eyes, I remember to have from my memory, This pair is connected to a face. Yes, now I have face, I don't know how it looks, though. It seems to have all the part of a 'human' faces. I also can feel a bunch of fibers connected to my head. It is my hair, longer than I used to remember from the picture in the panel. It seems I now have the characteristic of a human body.

But the weirdest thing in my body is the lower part. I could feel a bulge under my white robe, and recalling from the information I know, I don't want to check it any further, at least until later.

Although I love to test my new body, a more important problem arises. I don't know where I am right now. There are weird buildings that resemble 'house'. This place seems to be a town.

I follow the alleyway and found an exit to a square. I can hear sounds of metal clashing from there. As it's the only way, and the sound seems to indicate 'combat'. I peek from the alleyway and found a big man with an equally big sword fighting a teenager with a huge key.

Key? Key... blade? Where did I hear it before?

I continue to watch the fight. The big man seems to be on the losing side. The teenager continues to push him, but he also seems to be tired. Maybe this is what the panels call 'inexperienced'.

The battle finishes with the big man kneeling in defeat, but the teenager quickly falls unconscious.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." A girl land near the big man.

"I went easy on him, Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon stands up without any sign of exhaustion.

I try to get a closer look, but because of my new body, I accidentally bump the wall.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Leon calls out to my direction. He already wields his sword again and slowly walking to my direction.

My body begin to shiver and sweat. Isn't this 'scared'?

Not knowing what to do, I walk slowly out of the alleyway and look at Leon and the girl, who is carrying the unconscious teen.

"Oh, it's just a girl. Be careful outside, there are a lot of heartless." Leon sheath his sword.

"Hatles?" I try to answer, but my 'mouth' is not very easy to control.

"Hmm, you're not from around here are you? I never saw you before. How about you, Yuffie?"

"Same. Hey, where do you come from?" The girl named Yuffie asked me.

"B-b-black d-dots, Wh-white s-s-sky." I try to get my thought across, but once again, my inexperience from 'talking' becomes a wall.

"Okay, come with me, you already saw him, so I guess we have to explain to you as well."

And thus, begin my weird journey. In this 'world' they call Traverse Town.


	2. Chapter 1: Accidental Runaway

Chapter 1: Accidental Runaway

Leon and Yuffie brought me to a house. They seem to be a little bit alert with me around. I didn't sense any hostility from them, thankfully. The inside of the house is quite extravagant, at least to my understanding of room. The only room I could call from my memory is smaller than this one.

Leon put the kid with the keyblade in the bed. The keyblade trigger something in my memory, I'm pretty sure I have seen it before.

"So, while we wait for the kid to wake up. I got some question for you." Leon took a chair and gave it to me. "First thing first, who are you?".

I calm myself while trying to look for the answer. I remember the white room with black dots, and the panels. My memory besides that is very fuzzy.

"I-I-I" I use my hands to help my mouth move "I don't have a name, or I used to have one, but I forgot."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"I can't recall anything, the only thing I remember was my room," I suddenly remembered the giant black dot that flood my place with darkness "and a swarm of something dark invading it."

Leon and Yuffie looked at each other, their faces tell me that they know what happened to me "I'm sorry, but it seems your world was consumed by Heartless."

"Heartless?" I recall the word from Leon warning, but the word has a more familiar feel than that. "What are they?"

"I'll explain, but first we must wake up the kid."

I look at the keyblade wielder. Yuffie already removed the keyblade from his hand, saying that it was for safety. The Heartless seems to be following the keyblade.

Not even a minute has passed, the kid wakes up.

"You okay?" Asked Yuffie.

"I guess..." The kid answers.

"Those creature that attacked you are after the keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the keyblade."

"I see. Still, I glad that you're okay Kairi." The kid seems to mistake Yuffie for soemeone else. Wait, Kairi? I seem to recall this name, but my memory jumped up and down again, giving me a slight headache.

"Huh? Who's Kairi? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." The kid seems a little bit surprised "I think you've overdone it Squall."

"It's Leon" Leon answers. He seems to dislike the name Squall. Something to take a note.

"The keyblade..." The kid looks at his keyblade, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie explain.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them." Leon adds "But it won't work for long."

The kid stare to the floor, he seems to have a lot to take in. I guess I'm in the same situation as him.

"Still, it's hard to believe that you are the chosen one." Leon says with a light disagreement in his voice. A chosen one to wield the keyblade? That's what he meant? So, there is only one keyblades? Many question fills my mind, the luxury of asking them was not available though. I still can feel their suspicious gaze towards me.

Leon picks the keyblade and swing it a little. It vanishes and reappear in the kid hand. "I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense here? What's going on?" The kid bursts into anger.

"You know there are other worlds, right?" Asked Yuffie.

"Yes, so this is really another world."

"Correct. Usually people couldn't travel from one world to another." Leon explains. "But the Heartless changes it."

"Heartless?" The kid asks.

"The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie remind him.

"Those without hearts." Leon says.

"The darkness in people hearts-. That's what attracts them."

"And there is darkness within every heart."

"So, the Heartless came from the darkness?" Leon and Yuffie look at each other upon hearing the question.

"We don't know yet, they appear in a massive swarm one day." Leon and Yuffie suddenly show a worrying expression, but only for a moment before they hide it. "Our only clue is a man named Ansem."

"Ansem?" The kid asks.

"He was a researcher specialized in studying Heartless. He wrote a report with detailed explanation regarding their nature." Leon explains.

"And it was lost." My word grabs their attention, as Leon ask me in haste.

"How do you know?"

"I... can't remember. But I recall someone named Ansem. I don't know the content of the report, but I remember the report was not there." My memory does not help in this situation, it felt like pieces scattered in many directions.

"Can you remember anything else about Ansem." Yuffie asks.

"N-no. I'm sorry."

"I see." Leon close his eyes for a bit "I guess we have a potential new lead."

"So, where is the report right now?" The kid asks.

"It was scattered to other worlds. We don't know which though." Yuffie answer.

"So how do we find It?" The kid asks again.

"There is a certain way. But first, let's talk about your weapon. The Keyblade." Leon points to the giant key in the kid's hand. "It's a weapon that's the Heartless fear, and he reason why they keep going after you."

"Well, I didn't ask for this."

"You don't need to. The Keyblade choose its own master." Yuffie speaks.

"So tough luck." Leon adds, He leans against the wall.

The kid looks down helplessly, before he gasps and looks around in panic "Wait. What happened to my homes. Kairi? Riku?"

"We really don't know. Worst case your world ends up like him." Leon stare at me, his face shows a hint of surprise. He seems to expect me to act differently, or react to his statement. The statement affect The kid more than me, however.

"Hey, cheer up! I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks. Try it next time you see a treasure chest or door lock!"

"I guess... I should cheer up. Nothing can be gain by moping around." The kid lifts his face. He still looks sad, but better.

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You best prepare for yourself."

"Prepare for what?" The kid asks.

"To fight for your life, are you ready?"

"I'm ready." The kid answers whit confidence.

"Now, before we join Aerith," Leon looks at me "We need a temporary name for you."

"Yeah, it would be hard to go with Ms. Nameless." Yuffie interjects.

"I guess," I try to think a name, but with an almost empty memory, I can't find an alias or name I used to have. "Can you give me a name?"

"Hmm." Yuffie put his hand on his jaw, the kid scratches his head. Leon does not show it, but I think he try to come up with something too.

"How about White? Like your robe." Yuffie suggests. I look at my robe. I didn't realize it at first, but it strangely comfortable, although my memory suggests this is my first clothe. It covers everything without restricting my movement.

"Then please call me White from now on." I look at the kid with the Keyblade "I'm sorry, but. What is your name?"

"Oh yeah. My name's Sora. Nice to meet you White." Sora put his hand in front of me, I don't know what does that mean. Is it perhaps a tradition in his world? "Huh, you didn't know about handshake?"

"A handshake?" I heard about it before, but the detail is lost in my memory.

"Yeah, it's like this." He grabs my hand and lift it up and down. "This is something you do when you meet someone."

"I see, I learned something new."

A handshake, Huh.

"If you done with the introductions." Leon grabs his sword "We can..." Before Leon could finish. A glob of black and purple appeared in the middle of the room. It reveals a small black creature with an armor covering the face.

"Leon!" Yuffie shouts. Leon and Sora ready their weapon

"Yuffie, White. Go!" He signalled to the door behind him. I follow Yuffie to the room and a woman with pink dress and brown hair look at us.

"Yuffie, this way." We follow her and reaches another room. It's looks like a storage, filled with old furniture and weapon.

"We should be safe here." The girl in pink dress says. She looks at me "Who are you?".

"I'm White." I hastily introduce myself. My body feel some kind of tension, and cold sweats pours. What happened to my body? I felt something like this when Leon and Yuffie caught me.

"White, are you scared?" Yuffie asks. Is that the name for this condition? Scared? I heard it before...

Wait, why do I feel 'emotion'? IS it always like this. Why do I even remember all of this suddenly. Since that Heartless...

Wait, Heartless? That's it! The Heartless must be connected somehow to my memory.

"Yuffie, Aerith." I walk to the door. "I need to find out about the Heartless."

"Wait! Leon told us to hide when Heartless come." She block me from the door. "Besides, you don't have any weapon do you?"

"No." I don't want to admit it, but I can't find anything about me fighting in my memory. But wait..."Yuffie, are magic effective against Heartless."

"Huh? You can use magic?" Yuffie looks at me with an untrusting gaze "It might work, but..."

"Good." I remembered magic, but not all of them. My world seems to have close connection with magic.

I focus into my hand, remembering what spell I can use. Only one resurface.

"Light!" I shout. A ball of light forms in my hand. This surprised Aerith and Yuffie.

"So, can I go?" I ask Yuffie once again. She seems hesitant to let me pass.

"Fine, be careful out there." She moved from the door. "And take this." SHe handed me 2 bottle filled with green liquid. "This is a potion, it can heal your wound in no time, but it can't heal you if you drop dead."

"Alright," I take the potions from Yuffie and open the door "And thanks."

I quickly run outside. The town is like a maze but thankfully the sounds of battle can be heard clearly. But another problem soon appears. Black puddles surround me. One of them form a small black creature with yellow eyes and antennae. I jump backward to avoid being encircled by them. I lift my hand in their direction and shouted "Light!".

This time several balls of light appears, and fly straight to the black creatures. As soon it made contacts a bright explosion blinds their eyes. Unfortunately, it only manages to defeat three of them. It looks like this kind of Heartless is immune to attacks while they are in form of puddle.

I'm a little surprised by the memory that appears while fighting the heartless. My body automatically adapt to it and my movement become more fluid. Maybe I do have the knowledge to fight.

I continue to shoot the balls of light. The more Heartless I fell, the more my accuracy increases. I still don't remember any spell besides these light balls.

Suddenly, the Heartless stop attacking me and turn their attention toward something else. I follow them carefully. After a few turns and several Heartless. I find a wide square with Three people in there. One of them Is Sora, and the other is... A duck and a dog?

"Sora!" I shout to get his attention.

"White! I thought you were with Yuffie." Before I could answer, several blocks rises from the ground, sealing the entrance toward the square.

"Heartless!" The duck shouts with a raspy voice, I just noticed that the duck wields a staff. Maybe he is a magic user too? And The anthropomorphic dog wields a shield, ready to fight.

A few dozen Heartless climbs the blocks and jump to the square. Sora quickly slash the front line of the Heartless with his Keyblade. While the duck cast spells after spells and The anthropomorphic dog bash Heartless around with the shield. I just realize I was standing there without helping, a new feeling feels my body. It sorts of like filled with energy. Is this perhaps what they call in awe?

I stopped my though before they distract me. I focus my thought into creating more balls of light. I learned how to direct them to the enemy while fighting. The duck looks at me for a second, but quickly interrupted by a Heartless.

"There!" Sora swing eliminates the last heartless. A small heart-shaped thing floated from the Heartless remain, with both disappears to somewhere else. "That should be the last of them."

Right after the sentence, the ground shakes. A giant pair of arms, legs and a cylindrical thing which I assume is the body, appears from behind a building. They form a giant construct with varying colors of blue, red, yellow, and gray.

"Is this a Heartless too?" I ask. No one answers, but it sure to shows hostility. The construct uses his hand to sweep the front of him. We all dodge by jumping into the air. Sora jumps toward the construct, avoiding its fast movement while landing hits occasionally. The duck uses a fire spell and a thunder spell in tandem, with The anthropomorphic dog protects him from several projectiles shot from the construct mouths. And of course, I help them by using my light spell.

It was no match for four-person attacks, it falls backward leaning against the wall. Sora prepare to finish it off, but suddenly a shadow knocks him back. The shadow disappears revealing a winged creature with long tails and bird-like heads.

"What is that?" Sora asks.

"Agham." I answer without realizing. Why do I know the creature name? Could it be connected to my memory. While we standing there waiting for answer, the creature lifts the Heartless construct and attach itself to its back.

"I don't think this is a good situation" The anthropomorphic dog says.

The Heartless screams and glide down to us in an instant. I got thrown to the wall with the duck. It hurts, but this is not the first time I felt it. The winged creature gives me a sense of familiarity. Sora and the andromorphic dog tries to hit the Heartless. But even the longest combo of Sora keyblade does not hurt it.

The duck already stood up and continue fighting. I take a potion from my robe and drink it. My body quickly become ready to move again. "Light!" I shout, aiming the light projectiles to the heartless. I spread the aiming to hit different parts of the body. It turns out the result is a success. A projectile that lands on the winged creature stagger the heartless.

"Everyone, aim at the wings!" I shout. The other quickly realize my exploits, and focus their attack on the wings. It doesn't take a long time until the winged creature releases the heartless. The heartless construct shakes a little, before disappears leaving a heart-shaped thing, bigger than the other heartless, and it flies away. At the same time, the winged creature stopped attacking, and it turn its gaze toward me. Before any of us can react, the creature flies straight to me.

And again, my consciousness fade.


End file.
